


Hide the Cucumber

by CaptainKirby



Series: Playing Games? [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Misunderstandings, cucumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve never thought that Natasha and Bruce would actually play "hide the cucumber".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide the Cucumber

He walked down the stairs with his head in his hand. There's only a handful of times that Tony Stark is at a loss for words, and this was one of them. He continued to shake his head as Steve approached him.

"What is it?"

"They're doing it. They're actually doing it." Tony replied as he grabbed himself a beer from the fridge.

"They're doing what?"

"Natasha and Bruce... are actually playing hide the cucumber."

Steve's face turned white. He began to imagine the scene, but quickly banished the thought. Maybe he needed a beer too.

"Wait. They're playing hide the cucumber in _your_ tower."

"Yeah."

"And you're just fine with that?" Steve replied, trying to hide his disgust as much as possible.

"Well, it's their thing. I'm not going to stop them."

"But that's just unsanitary!"

"No... I wouldn't call it natural... but it's sanitary."

Now Steve was shaking his head, "Inconceivable."

"What is this? The princess bride?"

"I mean, it's nine o'clock in the morning. Isn't it early to do something like that?"

"I don't know. They did seem to have a lot of energy."

"That's just not how two team members should act. They should know better. Especially Natasha."

"They're not kids, Steve. Let them do their thing." Tony replied as he nonchalantly waved his beer bottle around.

"But... just no. I can't let them just _do_ that." Steve said as he stood. He walked toward the stairs.

"You probably shouldn't bother them. It looked like a _very_ intense game of hide the cucumber." Tony shouted after him. Steve balled his hands into fists as he walked down the hall way. He could hear Bruce's moaning, and Natasha's soft laughter come from behind one of the doors.

"C'mon. You're almost there." Natasha said.

"Just let me do it. I don't need your help." Bruce replied.

He swallowed. Then he turned the door knob.

The room was a mess. Blankets strewn about, pillows everywhere except on the bed, heck, even the drawers were all open. Natasha had stretched herself out on the bed, and was using her arms as a headrest. She looked at Steve with a mixture of embarrassment and confusion for a moment. Steve was about to say something, when Bruce popped up from the other side of the bed.

"Found it!" he shouted. He held a cucumber triumphantly in the air. Oh, did I mention that they were both fully clothed?

"What are you doing here?" Natasha asked.

"I... I..." Steve mumbled.

Tony walked up, holding a now empty beer bottle. "Oh, did you think hide the cucumber was some sort of euphemism?"

"But... But..."

"Shame on you Captain." Natasha said in that condescending voice everyone uses to patronize Steve.

"I didn't know that you had such a perverted mind." Bruce added.

Steve blushed.

"A-as you were." he said as he spun around and walked to the nearest hard surface to smack his head against. Tony was right. That was a very intense game of hide the cucumber.


End file.
